User blog:Deathwalker 13000/Nebula and the Rejects Script Discussion: 1337 5P4cE
This will be one of several blogs where we discuss the script for Nebula and the Rejects, chapter by chapter. This one is for the 1337 5P4cE chapter. Users are encouraged to submit ideas and snippets of story pertaining to this chapter, where we will collect them and add them to the growing script. In fact, THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS BLOG. Ideas for dialogue are welcome, too. Description: Once a virtual reality known as the V-Net, it has been taken over and converted by the Techno-Freak into a chaotic anarchy called 1337 5P4cE, where no noob is safe from trolls or flamers, who run rampant. Act 1 The Heroes enter the V-Net and find it in ruins. They question how the portal was able to lead into cyberspace, and why physical rule book pages would be lost in a virtual world. Their wondering is cut short, however, as they come across two people being harassed by a group of trolls. After a bout of confusing troll dialogue ("noobs r 2 b pwned on siet. we haxor u & tehn lol then u am cry"), the party splits up and fights the trolls. The trolls flee ("Hax! I call hax!"), and the "noobs" they were harassing thank the party. They warn them of Techno-Freak, the Caligula-like dictator of the V-Net, and offer to take them to a safe house. The safe house is hidden at the edge of the V-Net, run by Lord-Haxxorz, the highest level hero who has actively stood against Techno-Freak's rule. He runs the Haxxorz Guild, the only rebels left fighting Techno-Freak's forces. With no better alternative, Nebula and Co. become guild rookies. The party learns that the users of the V-Net are broken into different factions: Techno-Freak's forces, the Haxxorz Guild that stands against him, and the trolls and flamers that run rampant, aligned to none, taking advantage of the ensuing chaos. They also learn about SIM, the V-Net's former guardian, who disappeared after being usurped by Techno-Freak. There are several rumors pertaining to her disappearance. Soon enough, the party recieves a mission from Lord Haxxorz. (Mission to be determined). After their success, the party recieves a second mission. They must escort (character TBD) through the Blogosphere to meet with another guild that claims to be fighting against Techno-Freak's rule. The Blogosphere, however, has become a chaotic, charred flame-war battleground. The other guild turns out to be a trap set by (Worry or Techno-Freak). The third mission is a raid on a Virus Plant, a giant factory where Techno-Freak's war machines are constructed. (Mission details TBD). Nebula nabs a blueprint because it has a horse on it- a blueprint for a Trojan virus. Lord Haxxorz concocts a plan to build a Trojan virus that can override the firewall protecting Techno-Freak's stronghold, the Techno-Freak Tower. Nebula dubs the plan Operation: Trojan Pony, although a few aren't too keen on the name. Act 2 The Trojan must be constructed but the required resources are hard to come by. Lord Haxxorz assigns the party their fourth mission- to enter the Directory and obtain more information, as well as an Energy Cell to power the virus. The directory, once a grand library of information, has now been taken over and overrun by trolls, who use the place as a hideout. (Mission details TBD). Mission five: the next pieces are fragments of code that drift within the Dataspace, a realm outside the servers where few dare go, for tales speak of ghosts in the machine. To get to the Dataspace, Nebula and Co. must navigate a "series of tubes" akin to the Lost Woods of Zelda. (Mission details TBD). Mission six: Within the Dataspace is a place called the Forgotten Junkyard, where fragments of code, programs, and exiled A.I. gather. Within this place are the forgotten memes- A.I. representing phenomena such as the Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Shoop-Da-Whoop, lolcats, Domo-Kun, and more. (Mission details TBD). Act 3 Annoyed with the Haxxorz Guild's meddling, Techno-Freak completes his newest weapon- the Master Troll Program (MTP). The program goes rogue, gaining it's own sentience, wresting control of the V-Net from Techno-Freak, where it proceeds to go about exposing embarrassing secrets about random people, including Techno-Freak and Worry. All attempts to shut it down fail ("U Mad, Techno-Freak?"). Under the MTP's command, the V-Net falls into a state of chaos that is beyond even Techno-Freak, and work on the Trojan Pony must be suspended as the Haxxorz Guild must find a way to shut down the new menace. (Mission details TBD) With the assistance of the memes, Nebula and Co. defeat the MTP, and some memes sacrifice themselves in the process ("Leroy Jenkins!" style). Lord Haxxorz, meanwhile, has been captured by Techno-Freak forces and taken to the V-Net stadium, which has become a coliseum for Worry's amusement. Although Lord Haxxorz fights valiantly against waves of trolls, Techno-Freak defeats Lord Haxxorz himself. Humiliated and cursed with the prospect of eternal lulz, Haxxorz passes his torch to Nebula and gives her his most powerful item, the Power Glove ("It's so bad!"). He is forced into a shameful exile. Act 4 The Trojan Pony is complete, and "For Haxxorz" has become a rallying cry for the Haxxorz Guild as they launch their attack on Techno-Freak tower. The Trojan Pony disables the firewall, and Techno-Freak's forces are thrown into a panic. Nebula and Co. enter the tower. A series of puzzles are on each floor, with SIM locked away in the Tower's dungeon. Ascending the tower, the party finds Techno-Freak's control room empty. They soon learn that Techno-Freak is aboard a dreadnaught. Rapidly losing control over his empire due to the rebels and MTP's meddling, he decides to bomb the V-Net into oblivion as one final act of spite. However, he stupidly left the teleporter to his dreadnaught activated in his control room. While Ruichi suspects a trap, the others reason that Techno-Freak isn't smart enough for that, and take the teleporter. There is no trap. As Techno-Freak is confronted, SIM uses her power to lower Techno-Freak's level to a managable number. (Battle with Techno-Freak) Act 5 (Epilogue) Category:Blog posts